


Not So Fast

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team Free Will, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered if there’s a word, maybe in German or French, for the feeling you get when you walk into a room and KNOW you’re in for trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Fast

Kevin froze just as he walked through the door, noticing three sets of eyes landing on him, devious smirks accompanying them. He wondered if there was a word, maybe in German or French, for that feeling you get when you walk into a room and know that you’re in trouble.

He hesitated, “Um…What are you guys up to?”

"Just curious about something," Dean smiled, giving Kevin a look that very much made him feel like a helpless little cornered animal.

"….What’s that?" Kevin asked.

"Are you ticklish?" Sam asked, smirking.

"Um- what? Heh no, no I- um." Kevin rubbed his neck nervously, "I’m just gonna g-" He started to back out of the room.

"Not so fast!" Dean laughed, lunging at him.

"Guys- don’t! I’m serious!" Kevin tried, scrambling for escape. Dean was too quick for him, though, and tackled him to the floor. Sam and Cas joined him, helping to pin Kevin down in the hall.

"Nohohoho- wait!" Kevin giggled.

It turned out Kevin was ticklish. Very ticklish.

"Aw, what an adorable little laugh." Dean teased, scribbling against his tummy, "It looks like you were lying to us."

Sam tugged off Kevin’s shoes and began wiggling his fingers over his soles, while Cas squeezed at his thighs and knees. Kevin squealed, squirming around beneath the other three. There was no way he was getting out of this one any time soon.


End file.
